A Wish Come True
by DragonLass
Summary: Hey, I'm back and in action. Homework wasn't as bad as I thought, so I'm continuing my authorship with this new short story. Read it and weep (literally, I don't mean it as a bad thing, the story is kinda touching, and kinda a tissue alert.)


Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptors (though I really wish I did) it belongs to CLAMP, Nelvana, and I still can't figure out, but I think there's at least one more company that owns it. So, enjoy my sappy story about Sakura and Syaoran.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

A Wish Come True   
By DragonLady 

Sakura Avalon rushed through the streets of town. Rain pelted down on her, but she didn't care. The boy she cared about was leaving forever, and she had to see him one last time. She saw the back of him.   
" Lar! Lar! Wait!" She cried.   
Lar turned, sadness reflected in his eyes.   
" Lar, please...don't go...I love you."   
" I'm sorry, Sakura, but I can't say the same. I'm with someone else now."   
" But," Sakura stared in disbelief," I thought..."   
" Well, whatever it was, you thought wrong." Lar said coldly.   
" But, the beach, the school, you can't tell me those days didn't mean something to you."   
" Oh, they meant something alright," Sakura's hopes lifted," that we were a hopeless match."   
" What do you mean?" She tried to hide her disappointment. Lar stared at her in exasperation.   
" I MEAN GO AWAY!!! I HAVE SOMEONE ELSE!!! GOODBYE, SAKURA!!!"   
Lar pulled out his umbrella, and walked off without a backwards glance. Sakura stood there, in the rain, feeling rejected and alone. The fifth one in her life, to leave her for someone else. It was always someone else. The rain pounded, and the thunder rolled, but she was oblivious to it all. Suddenly, she felt the rain stop hitting her. There was an umbrella over her head. She turned, and saw Li Syaoran.   
Despite his supposed concern, he still had on the infamous glare, though this time it was directed at the now speck sized Lar. How dare he...Sakura stared at him for a second, then flew into his open arms, sobbing brokenheartedly. He was surprised at first, she'd never really shown such a flare of emotion, but he comforted her nonetheless.   
" I'll never be the same! It's happened too many times!" She managed to blurt out.   
" Shhhhh..." Syaoran held her close, burying his face in her hair, and taking in the intoxicating scent of dew fresh cherry blossoms. Sakura continued to cry, vaguely aware of the autumn scent hanging around them in mid spring. Suddenly, Syaoran pulled Sakura and arms length away, looking her up and down. She was scared. Was he going to desert her too?   
Syaoran watched as her beautiful green eyes, glowing with tears, seemed to twitch slightly in fear. A single tear streaked down her face before she could stop it. Syaoran's heart split. She thought he was going to do what that stonehearted Lar did. He stroked her cheek gently with the back of his hand, then absently flicked the tear away. Strains of music emanated from inside the school gym where a dance had been going on. She'd run out before he'd had a chance to talk to her. Now was his chance. It was their favorite song, "Heart."   
" May I have this dance?" He said unexpectantly.   
Sakura smiled slightly, her mind was still on Lar. Syaoran pulled her towards an overhanging tree limb, out of the rain. Pulling her close, they swayed lazily to the notes, silence thick. Sakura calmed down, and laid her head on Syaoran's chest, feeling safety in his embrace. She gasped slightly as his hand moved up, and rested on her head, as if holding her in place. His fingers played around with her hair, reveling in its silky texture. She closed her eyes, happiness swelling like a bubble. Abruptly, Syaoran's voice piped up.   
" Sakura?"   
" Hmmm." She looked up, hesitant to leave the comfortable position.   
" You know that I'll always be there for you when you need me."   
" Yeah." She smiled at the statement, remembering their Cardcaptoring long ago, and the many times he'd been by her side.   
" And...I never told you this before..."   
" Yes?" Curiosity and anxiety intertwined in her voice.   
" Well, what I wanted to know is..."   
Sakura waited expectantly. Syaoran produced a single Sakura blossom. He tucked it into her hair. Tenderly, he brushed a strand of loose hair away from her face. Her forehead tingled slightly.   
" Will you be mine?" He practically whispered.   
" Oh, Syaoran..." Sakura's eyes brimmed with fresh tears, for once out of happiness.   
Taking this as a yes, he bent towards her. She in turn leaned up, and flesh met flesh. They both closed their eyes and relaxed, enjoying the sweet sensation of their first kiss. Syaoran doing his best not to screw up the moment, tried to be gentle - and doing a very good job of it. It reminded the pair of chocolate dipped strawberries. After a minute, they pulled apart, Sakura feeling slightly lightheaded. She laid her head back down on his chest and murmured something. Syaoran smiled.   
" I love you too." He whispered back. Finally, his wish had come true.   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

I just couldn't resist! The idea popped up while I was listening to Britney Spear's " Heart". I know, I probably should have stuck the lyrics of the song in there, but you can kinda imagine it playing in the background. It's such a sweet song. Okay, for those of you who are absolutely disgusted by my story, I just like to warn you, I'm a sap for romances. They're just so sweet. Oh, and those of you asking the question " I thought you'd be gone till next summer" Well that was my assessment of the situation before I saw the homework. Now that I've got a handle on things, I'm back and with more ideas. Sorry, Care. The sequel to Blossom Hunter will have to wait until something like Christmas Break though, because I've got a very bad case of Writer's Dam. I think block is an understatement. So, anyway, please give me a review, what is it too mushy, kawaii, romantic, stupid, whatever. This is my second attempt and I'm quite proud of it!!! I have minimal homework, yes!!!!   
See ya in the reviews!   
DragonLady 


End file.
